soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Rockey
Valerie Rockey was a contestant on season 11 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Tap. She was announced as runner-up. Biography Valerie started dancing at the age of 3 at Tippy Toes School of Dance. She graduated from Franklin Central High School in 2012. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Valerie first auditioned for season 11 in Los Angeles, California. Meet the Top 20 (July 2, 2014) Valerie was paired up with Zack Everhart for the first live show of the season. They danced a tap routine choreographed by Anthony Morigerato to "Sing" by Ed Sheeran. Week 1 (July 9, 2014) In the package, the pairs must interview each other in 10 seconds. Valerie is paired up with Ricky Ubeda and they perform a contemporary choreographed by Travis Wall to "Oh Darling" by Gossling. Week 2 (July 16, 2014) In the package, dancers must reveal something America didn't know about their partner. Valerie and Ricky performed a Viennese Waltz choreographed by So You Think You Can Dance alumni Lacey Schwimmer to "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Week 3 (July 23, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about their first dance recital. Valerie and Ricky performed a Bollywood choreographed by Nakul Dev Mahajan to "Dilliwaali Girlfriend" from the Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani soundtrack. Later in the show, Valerie performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Sonya Tayeh with Brooklyn Fullmer, Casey Askew, Emily James, Serge Onik, Tanisha Belnap, Emilio Dosal, and Zack Everhart. Week 4 (July 30, 2014) In the package, dancers must tell viewers something their partner would bring to the Top 10. Valerie and Ricky performed a hip-hop choreographed by Christopher "Pharside" Jennings and Krystal "Phoenix" Meraz to "Turn Down For What" by DJ Snake & Lil Jon. Later in the show, Valerie performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Mandy Moore with Carly Blaney, Jacque LeWarne, Jessica Richens, Tanisha Belnap, Emily James, and Bridget Whitman. Week 5 (August 6, 2014) Valerie and all-star partner Ade Obayomi performed a jazz choreographed by Tyce Diorio to "Hearts a Mess" by Gotye. Week 6 (August 13, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about the dancer/person who inspires them the most. Valerie and all-star partner Ryan Di Lello performed a samba choreographed by Jean-Marc Genereux to "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" by Michael Jackson. She also performed a tap solo to "Dance with Me Tonight" by Olly Murs. Week 7 (August 20, 2014) Valerie and all-star partner Stephen "tWitch" Boss performed a hip-hop choreographed by Will "Willdabeast" Adams to "Yeah" by Usher feat. Lil Jon & Ludacris. She was also reunited with partner Ricky Ubeda and they performed a Spencer Liff Broadway to "I've Got The World On a String" by Frank Sinatra. She performed a tap solo to "What I Like About You" by The Romantics as well. Week 8 (August 27, 2014) Valerie reunited with Meet the Top 20 Week partner and fellow tapper Zack Everhart and they danced a Tyce Diorio contemporary to "Pearls" by Sade. She was also reunited with partner Ricky Ubeda and they danced a Sean Cheesman African jazz to "Voices of Savannah" by DJ Chus. Paired up with Jessica Richens, the ladies danced a Nakul Dev Mahajan Bollywood to "Ghahra" from the soundtrack of Yeh Jawaani Jai Deewani. Valerie and all-star partner Aaron Turner performed a tap routine choreographed by Anthony Morigerato to "Love Me or Leave Me" by Sammy Davis, Jr. She performed a tap solo to "Valerie" by Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse as well. Finale (September 3, 2014) For judge Debbie Allen's pick, Valerie reunited with Ricky Ubeda to perform their Week 4 hip-hop routine choreographed by Pharside Jennings and Krystal Meraz to "Turn Down For What" by DJ Snake & Lil Jon. For Valerie's pick, she performed her Top 20 showcase week Anthony Morigerato tap routine with Zack Everhart to "Sing" by Ed Sheeran. She finished up the night with Ricky performing their Travis Wall contemporary from Week 2 as host Cat Deeley's pick. She was announced as runner-up. Americas Favorite Female Dancer Post-SYTYCD Media Videos Gallery Trivia *Valerie's dream dance partners are Stephen "tWitch" Boss and Aaron Turner. *Valerie's favorite animal is the pig. *Valerie used to date Rudy Abreu. Category:Season 11 Category:Dancers Category:Tap Category:Runner-Up